Quenth, Destroyer of Men
Quenth, Destroyer of Men (pronounced like "Quench" but with a "t" in place of the "c") otherwise known as The Destroyer, or just Quenth, is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. First encountered by Firroth and Rivelnesh, he is also one of Firroth's lesser common enemies. He later gains a huge amount of infamy among the Vixens as the one who aids in actually destroying PHANTOM because he kills all the men in the organization. Appearance Like his leader, Nelarth, Lord of the Black, only Quenth's shadowy face is described both in Monsters and Girls and his actual first appearance Invaders and Wives. It is not until he is sent away from the Himalayas by Nelarth to assist a recently awoken Sarmeyzmal does Quenth finally get described in detail: Large fiery eyes sit narrowly within the creature's hard, hard skull, which gives Quenth a terrifying looking appearance. Two small horns sit atop his head, just above his small, dog-like ears. Several rows of small horns run down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is stubby and has two large, slitted nostrils and there are crystal growths on his chin. Several huge teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A wide neck runs down from his head and into a surprisingly slim body despite his reputation. The top is covered in stone-like scales and a crystal ridge runs down his spine. Its bottom is covered in massive scales and is colored differently than the rest of his body. Six powerful limbs carry Quenth's body and allow the creature to stand poised and mighty. Each limb has 6 digits, each of which end in barbed claws seemingly made of obsidian. Freakish wings grow starting from his shoulders and end at his hips. The wings are rounded, the edges of the skin inside the wings are tattered and damaged and curved talons grow from each ending like giant scythes. His wide tail ends in a mace-like growth and is covered in the same stone-like scales as his body. Personality Sarmeyzmal, Inhusrelun (because he's an alien) and many other hostile dragons are some of Firroth's most powerful and dangerous allies, Quenth is just another addition to that list given that it takes not one dragon to defeat him, but ''two ''in his first appearance. He can be described as a dragon with a slender physique but a dreadful reputation and as he leaves the Himalayas to meet up with Sarmeyzmal, many residents of Nepal, Bhutan, Afghanistan and numerous others look up in fear as if he is going to murder them. In his first appearance, he is also a very competitive enemy but is also a fair one in contrast to other villains in media such as Scarface who refuses to allow Farthing Wood animals on his land and does not care if they starve. Powers and abilities Alongside the rest of the dragons in Defenders of Earth, Quenth shares the basic abilities of fire breathing and flight; but while many dragons simply use their wings for flight and nothing else (apart from Sovmulnaar who uses his wings to stun Rivelnesh in Monsters and Girls, Quenth's actually serve a purpose: As well as flight, his wings are just as powerful as Quenth. Firstly, he can use the wings as if he is not a dragon but a wyvern which he uses to stun Rivelnesh and the wings can also be used in battle to stun enemies. It works by blasting lightning bolts from the talons. Defenders of Earth Monsters and Girls: Alongside his leader Nelarth, Quenth only appears intermittently during the story first among the many dragons in "The Demon Empire" which is the name of the regiment led by Nelarth and which comes to face Venia in the final war predicted by the Vixens during the series. He finally appears for real at the end of the story where only his face is revealed; following telepathic dialogue translated by Boyana, the flames of Quenth rise from the mountains. Invaders and Wives: Continuing on from Monsters and Girls, Quenth is first seen in the Himalayas as a competitor with another dragon over a recently murdered yak. Both dragons want to eat it and despite his fearsome reputation, the attacking dragon is not put off and instead forces Quenth into a game of tug of war. Unlike Sovmulnaar who got a yak all to himself, both the dragons tear the yak in half, although Quenth seems to have a larger meal because he has the top half and so eats everything from the waist up apart from the bones. He finishes feasting when he is summoned by Nelarth who tells him in a telepathic conversation that Sarmeyzmal has arose from Turkey and orders him to join him which Quenth does. The instant Nelarth is finished with him, the dragon leaves his home as quickly as possible. In the skies, Quenth casts a huge shadow causing the streets of the countries he crosses to retreat in fear into their homes and deserting the streets of Himalayan countries as well as Afghanistan; but the dragon has actually taken little to no interest in humanity and instead has gone to the Turkish mountains in search for Sarmeyzmal. Despite the pair being close allies, Sarmeyzmal first reacts with hostility until he figures out who's coming and once Quenth lands, the pair engage in another telepathic conversation. Following this conversation, Quenth joins Sarmeyzmal in the shadows and later out of the shadows in the first fight of the story between his ally and Rivelnesh; at the end of the fight, Sarmeyzmal forces Rivelnesh backwards right into Quenth's grasp, who uses his wings to electrocute the dragon-ess and make her helpless. He continues to hold Rivelnesh prisoner as Sarmeyzmal taunts Firroth; that is, until Firroth attacks Quenth and a fight breaks out once Rivelnesh has been released, forcing both hostiles into a retreat. But Quenth returns to fight Rivelnesh and Firroth one last time where he ultimately meets his defeat at the fires of both Firroth and Rivelnesh which causes him to vanish in a puff of smoke.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters